Chapter 1: Kari and Tk meet Future
by LightHope1
Summary: Kari and the others go to the Digital World and something happens to Kari. Now with the help of Tk, she goes to the future. Will the future be worse then her dreams or will it be different then she remembers. Tk is worried about her more and more
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Kari and Tk meet Future Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the creators made them and own them.  
  
Kari and the others decided to go for a hike in the digital world. They all decided to stay in twos because each of them wanted to see different villages. Kari and Tk wanted to see patamon's village and Cody decided to visit the trailmon. Ken and Davis decided to relax near the riverside. Yolie also decided to go with Cody. Kari and Tk set off with Gatomon and Patamon's to his village. As they worked their way up the hill, the talking ranged from digimon to school. Then Kari slipped on a piece of rock but Tk grabbed her before she fell to the ground. "Thanks Tk," Kari said. "I could really hurt. Thanks again!" "Your welcome Kari, I would not let anything ever hurt you." Tk said in a low voice. "What was that last part?" Kari asked curiously The rest of the way they walked in silence At the village Gatomon, Patamon and Tk played with all the smaller Digimon. Kari was doing the same but some how she felt evil near by. At first, she though it was just her nerves, she seemed always on alert even though Ken said there was no more evil in the digital world. She heard a sweet but nervous, voice calling her away from the village. "Kari, Kari, help me!" it called repeatedly. She fallowed it to the edge of the forest. Tk turned around to ask Kari about something and saw she was gone. He called to Patamon and Gatomon to come quickly. Kari, called to the voice, "Are you ok?" Tk and the other Digimon saw Kari at the edge of the forest. They saw a flash and Kari was on the ground out cold. (Before the Flash) "I am Lucemon, I am here to change history. It first will start with you!" Lucemon yelled. "What are you talking about?" Kari asked "Dark Future!" Lucemon shouted and a bright flash blasted her out cold. (After Flash) Tk picked up Kari off the ground and with the help of Gatomon and Patamon; they dragged her down the hill. Yolie, Cody, Davis and Ken were waiting for them. Davis wondered, why they were so late. Could Tm be making Kari blush so hard that they forgot the time? Yolie asked Hawkmon, to search for the two and the other digimon, but before she could say anymore, Davis say them coming down the hill slowly. The others ran up the hill, to find, a tired Patamon, Gatomon and Tk who was working twice as hard to keep her up. (Not that she was heavy but he had to keep her head up for oxygen) Davis, Cody, and Ken helped with Kari and finally the set her on the ground near a shady tree. Patamon was explaining how they found Kari out cold near the forest because Tk was to worry about Kari to even think, Gatomon was no better. Why did she not fallow or since Kari leave. She was still wondering when Kari stirred. She woke to find many eyes on her. They helped her up and she told them she was fine and they went back to their world. (Mean while in the forest, Lucemon smirked, soon very soon!) When they got back to the school, Tia and Izzy were ready to close the portal for the night. Tia looked at his sister, who looked tired! Tk told Izzy and Tia the story and Kari could not remember anymore then the story. Cody, Ken, Davis and Yolie said, "Goodnight everyone!" They filed out of the school even though the last thing they said is, "Take an easy Kari." Kari mumbled thanks and with the help of Izzy and Tia, she got to the apartment. Tk wondered slightly behind just in case something happened. Gatomon and Patamon shared Tk's backpack. After they got to the apartment, Gatomon promised to look after Kari and Tk left with Patamon and Izzy.  
  
Kari went to her bedroom and told her mom that she was tired and not hungry. The next few days, Kari was not her self. This worried Gatomon who was used to a happy, Kari. Even Tia worried about her. Her dreams were about the future and children suffering. Soon, Kari went to the school, hoping that none of the digitations were there. Tk cared a lot for Kari and promise to himself that nothing would ever happen to her. Something did happen and she was not talking and the good, hearted, happy Kari he knew was gone! She yelled, "Digi Port Open!" Tk grabbed her before she opened the port totally. "What are you doing?" He asked "I am changing time," she hissed "Lord Lucemon, will kill them if I don't!" she yelled "Who is Lord Lucemon?" he asked his best friend "I will protect you! I promise but, Tell me what is wrong?" he said Her heart broke into two. "Help me! The Dark Ocean.Remember Tk? Its like that!" "Oh" he said "History must not be. That's what he said" Tk held her in his arms I have evil dreams; I must get rid of it in the future. "Fine, I am going with you!" he said. Patamon and Gatomon got out of the bag Tk carried and said they were ready to go to the Digital World. "I am warning you, the world might be different! I was shocked what it looked like!" she warned. Tk and Kari pulled their Digi-vices out and yelled, "Light! Hope! Future! Digi port open! Tk and Kari woke up, on a beach. "Kari?" Gatomon yelled "I am here, Do not worry!" Kari said. "Where are we?" Tk asked still rubbing his neck from waking up that way. "Looks like a Island!" Patamon yelled ** They herd some sounds from the other side of the beach. Tk and Kari ran to find five digimon fighting a water digimon. Two others hid near them! They won sort of, because the water digimon went out of control and left. Kari looked at them. "That's them," Kari said. Ok, Lets go meet them! Zephyrmon turned back into Zoë. So did the others.  
  
Zoë and the others saw two kids and two digimon coming down the beach. Tk and Kari waved to the other kids not to run. Takuya walked up to Tk and said, "Nice to meet you!" Tommy and JP asked, "What they were doing here?" Kari answered, "I am Kari and this is my best friend, Tk." Tk also added, "These are our friends, Gatomon and Patamon." Koji walked up to Kari. "Your human, what are you doing here? We thought all the humans except us left." "Nope we never were here!" Tk answered "How is that possible?" Takuya asked "The only way to get here is trailmon!" Koji said Watch out! Tk yelled The water digimon was back. Koji, Takuya, Zoe, JP and Tommy yelled, "Spirit evolution" They all turned into Digimon. They were fighting the evil digimon. Kari looked at Gatomon. "Time for your own evolution Gatomon. You to Patamon." Light, went though Gatomon and she became Angelwomon. Patamon became Angelmon. The other digimon were shocked. Angelwomon yelled, "Swords of Light!" The water digimon was destroyed with one hit. They de-evolved. So did the other spirits. "How did you do that?" the others asked. "We have partners. Who protect us. They are our friends for life. We have digivise to protect them so they can evolve too. My crest is light!" Kari answered. I am hope. Tk said. Just then, a rumble came from the heart of the Island and the sand split into many pieces. Leaving Takuya and Kari on one piece. Tk and Koji on another and Tommy, JP on another. And the other digimon, too. Before the flash of Light and Dark happened, Takuya yelled, "No.We need to stay tougher." ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Please write reviews for me. I must have four to write more. Please send me ideas for the adventure. Please tell me how I can improve. Thank you LightHope 


	2. The real adventure begins

Chapter 2  
  
Takuya, Zoe, and Koji sat on the far side of the sandy island. Takuya looked at Kari. She was bent over what looked like a growing fire. He wanted to run over there and thank her for making it but held back.  
  
Zoe said, "What should we do?"  
  
Koji answered, "Lets sleep on it first. In the morning, we can talk!"  
  
Takuya, Zoe and Koji slept as far away from Kari as they could. The only reason was they did not know who she was or anything!  
  
Kari sat next to the fire, warming her hands. She missed her family, friends and Tk! She looked at the stars trying to find Earth while a tear rolled down her cheek. She wondered what had gotten into her. She remembered her friends really worried about her and her bad dreams of this place and the children who were going to get hurt. If she could get back, would everything change and if not was she stuck here for the rest of her life. On top of it all, Tk, Patamon, Gatomon were far away.  
  
Later that night, when the air was coldest, she pulled out her digivise and crest. She looked at the crest. She wanted to hack it into the ocean that was moving very fast. This and going to the digital world caused this. She held back and started to cry the tears rolling down her cheeks and landing on the crest. In her time, she was never a loner and brightens all her friends' faces. Now she was alone, Tk, her brother, and her friends were gone. So, she was alone now.  
  
Now, deep in her thoughts and knowing herself she would not sleep this night, she lie back on the cool wet sand. At that very moment, she looked up to find Koji. He sat crossed legged next to her. First, he looked at the stars and then at her. He took his hand, and opened her hand and took the crest necklace out of it. He looked at it with great intent.  
  
He looked at the crest itself and then looked at her. My sign looks like this. "I know", she said. "I knew when Tk and I said what crest we had you were taken aback." She said.  
  
"These crests keep us alike like your spirits keep you able to stay here. Without, Light there is no hope. With no light there is no hope." she said in a calm voice.  
  
Koji smiled and looked back at his resting friends. "Why did you come here?"  
  
"I will tell you in the morning, thank you Koji. For coming over and talking to me I needed to talk to someone." She said.  
  
Koji gave her, the crest back and walked back to his friends. In deep thought that, she was so worried about them and she did not even know them.  
  
Kari was smiling now, she knew the morning would be better and maybe they could fix the problem that was happening to this sandy island. She wondered how the others were. ------ Tk seeing Kari once before the flash, yelling her name, and then slamming into something. His last thoughts were of Kari and the other digimon. That something was a tree that made him black out, just like the others.  
  
Tk woke with a throbbing pain in the back of his head and the sun setting. JP, Tommy, and Kouchi looking at him.  
  
JP asked finally, "You ok kid?"  
  
Tk nodded and looked at the ocean. He could not see the other beaches and his heart sank when he realized his friends were not here either.  
  
Tommy and Kouchi were talking about who was going to make the fire and it was decided that JP would do it this night. As it got darker, Tk made a effort to talk to Tommy. Tommy seemed the nicest by a long shout and was younger then the rest.  
  
Finally they all sat on the beach with a little food thanks to JP and the questions, finally came.  
  
Kouchi started first, " Tk you seem normal.why are you here?"  
  
Tk smiled at the question. He remembered how he had stopped Kari and helped her. Then, he came back to find all the faces looking at him. Tk smiled, " Kouchi, I came here for Kari." Then he told the story of how they got here from dig port and how he was from the past. The story lasted longer, then he had expected and at the end, he had all the boys' attention. Then, he told them about the other Digi-Destin and their digimon. The night lasted, and the boys' end up sleeping with no problem and formed new friendships. Before Tk fell asleep next to his new friends, he wondered how the others were. He was worried to death that Kari was having bad dreams and Patamon and Gatomon were not with her. He figured in the morning we could some how help. *** Patamon and Gatomon only remember yelling Kari and Tk's name, before the flash. They woke to three digimon fighting over who the digimon were. It ended with Bokemon, smiling at his triumph and looking at Patamon and Gatomon. Patamon and Gatomon told their story to the other digimon. Bokemon was the whole time looking at him and then at his book. Neamon kept looking at Gatomon. Bokemon finally found what he was looking for. "I found it!" he yelled.  
  
"What?" Neamon asked  
  
They are from the past and so are those kids. They are telling the truth. It says here.  
  
(This is writing from the book)  
  
There was eight original Digi-Destin. They were, Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope, and Light.  
  
They were the protectors of the world. They grew up and protected the digital world.  
  
In hope, of totally protecting it, 4 more were added to the list with armor digivolving this helped more.  
  
At one time, two of the Great! Light and Hope went on an adventure that took them to the future to protect the frontier ones and protect the future from destruction.  
  
Only able to stay for a short time, they learned of hardship and friendship!  
  
The Two once said, " Living in the future brought us more tougher then ever and we learned a lot!  
  
That is the end of the great story! The only written part at least. Please write reviews for me. I must have four to write more. Please send me ideas for the adventure. Please tell me how I can improve. Thank you LightHope 


	3. Future gets back at them and could it be...

Chapter 3  
  
Kari woke from the soundless sleep with the sun up and already showing bright. She herd talking behind her and what seemed argument.  
  
Koji looked at the sleeping mass, near what use to be a fire. She was so small but so like him. Takuya brought him back to reality.  
  
"What can we do?" Takuya asked in an annoyed voice. "We need to talk to her. She most likely will know what to do! Anyways, there's not much we can do." Koji answered  
  
Zoe finally said, "Maybe Koji has a point. We really did not talk to her we were to busy worrying."  
  
Kari got up, She knew the others were behind her and she went right to the waters edge and looked at where they were.  
  
Kari started the conversation. She swung her head around to face them. "First of all, my name is Kari Kamiya."  
  
Takuya and Zoe were a little taken a back with this girl's politeness. Koji knew this girl was special and had innocents that was very powerful.  
  
Takuya looked her up and down and smiled. She was weirdly dressed, she wore a pink shirt, yellow shorts and pink shoes and gloves and a digital camera around her neck.  
  
Zoe knew maybe this girl after all would be a new friend.  
  
Koji finally woke the two from there thoughts by intruding himself as Koji. Zoe and Takuya fallowed in suite.  
  
Koji asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Now, we know who you are but where did you come from and when?"  
  
Kari told them she was from the past and how she was a protector of the Digimon being the DigiDestined of Light and the other boy who was with her was the hope. She told them the stories of the evil digimon, she told them of Lucemon corrupting her dreams, and then she came to this time to protect them.  
  
Koji was taken aback from this story. He thought she was like him but she really liked people and helping as much as possible.  
  
Takuya was happy about the story and wanted to know about the digidestions.  
  
She told him about her brother and the others. Kari also thought Takuya reminded her of Davis and Tia. It was like a mix.  
  
Zoe really likes Kari now she was so nice and friendly. Zoe asked Kari if she could help gather firewood for the night. The boys soon decided to explore the island. Kari and Zoe one group and Takuya and Koji another group.  
  
As Zoe and Kari explored the south side of the Island, they both felt like someone was watching them! Finally, a voice that sounded horribly evil showed himself as Devimon. Kari backed a few steps away from this digimon. Zoe had enough, She spirited evolved into Kazemon.  
  
As she did this, Devimon grabbed her and snickered. Sorry, sweet I am not here to play games I am here for you spirit. As well, as your friends, so cough them over now!  
  
Koji and Takuya had just finished the north side when they heard Zoe scream as well as Kari. They ran as fast as they could to the other side of the island but not before they saw Devimon holding both girls and snickering at there attacks to get free.  
  
Both Koji and Takuya spirited evolved to Agunimon and Lobomon. They knew at any moment, Devimon was going to turn around and attack them. They both at the same time attacked with fire tornado and howling lazar, which shocked Devimon and dropped both Kari and Kazemon. The three digimon, with combining their attacks destroyed Devimon in the beast spirit evolutions.  
  
After the three had de-evolved they, found Kari know where to be seen. Koji and the others split up to find Kari.  
  
Kari was at the top of a small hill and freeing what looked like a rope of some sort. Takuya was the one to find her first. He walked up behind her and asked what she was doing.  
  
Kari world around with a huge smile on her face " Where going the right way now." She said.  
  
Koji and Zoe were their too looking as shocked as Takuya when she said this. You a lot stronger then I thought. Well cant blame a girl. 


End file.
